The Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart
by White Reflections
Summary: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Meiling feels lonely for Syaoran and Sakura are together.. but Syaoran still has feelings for her. Will Meiling's wish come true? CHAPTER 9 is UP!
1. Shattered Memories

"That Empty Bird Cage (That shows my heart)" A Meiling POV fanfic By: White Reflections  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: Hello everyone!! Thank you for visiting my fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it ne? umm. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura CLAMP does so please don't sue me!! ^_^ Thanks again!!! Please review I would like to see if you like it or not.  
  
As I woke up and saw the clock, it's still morning, 5:30am and getting ready for the morning. I cannot even sleep for the fact that I have an empty heart. The wet pillow shows how sad I was and how lonely I was. My clothes are all wrinkled and my face is so dry after all the tears that ran down my pale cheeks. My hair is a bit wet of all the tears that tastes like salt water. My butler, Wei always asks me if I was ok, I always said that I was okay, but when I saw his face I can tell that he knows that I'm lying. The only person, that special person that I love is gone forever. I couldn't bear it when he told me. Crying on my closest friend's lap, Daijouji-san, I told everything that he told me. She was the only person that can understand me. Though she cannot help me take it away that sharp pain that tore my soul apart, into a million pieces, just because he said "I found another person that I truly love." I knew he loved and did not want to take it.  
  
Kinomoto-san.  
  
She was a rival to me. I thought that she'd take him away from me. I was so cold and cruel to her. Though she treated me so nicely. I knew that he will like her, and will soon love her. On that day when I visited back, I heard the most important and the saddest word to me; he called her by her first name, Sakura. I was so shocked and I knew by that word that he liked her.  
  
Jealousy..  
  
Called me jealous? I guess you can say that. I don't know if I hate or like Kinomoto-san, she is in love with him, I was so mad, but she was so kind. What kind of person is that? Unique? You can say that too. Loved by everyone and a lot of people thinks she's cute. Some people think that I am victorious of course, but not victorious in love.  
  
Memories.  
  
I went back to the porch. where I remembered that time. where him and I are small. I turned and saw the most valuable thing to me. that birdcage. It's now empty because I made that cardinal fly away. Just to let go of those happy memories. I still remember when I was small. I was crying because my bird flew away. He actually cared about me and doesn't want to see me sad. I thought that he cared about me, but not anymore, after I saw that.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you again that you visited!! ^_^ Please review!! I might make another one of another fanfic based on CCS. Of course that Sakura and Syaoran are the best couple!! I just feel sad for Meiling so I made this!!!!!!! Ja ne! 


	2. Minna No Kokoro

"That Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Minna no Kokoro  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
  
  
Kinomoto-san.. Kinomoto-san..  
  
That was the only word that I was thinking of the whole day. I wished that I could just die and forget about it. As I went to my room and cry again, Wei called me and I had a phone call. I took the phone and answered.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Meiling-chan!" a cheerful, ringing voice came.  
  
"Daijouji-san.." I was surprised  
  
"How did you call me? I live all the way of Hong Kong!" the first thing I thought about  
  
"I'll always keep in touch with all of my friends that are very far away!" Tomoyo's voice said joyfully.  
  
"Arigato ne Daijouji-san" I smiled, she was the only person that is my friend..  
  
"When are you coming back Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I'm not sure anymore, there is no use of me here." I said quietly  
  
"Ne? Why won't I invite you back to Japan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Nani? I almost lost my breath  
  
"hohoho." Tomoyo giggled  
  
"Are you sure?" I said really fast  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan misses you" Tomoyo said happily  
  
I hope that I didn't hear that  
  
"Did.."  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said  
  
"Did. Syaoran-kun missed me?" I said finally  
  
".."  
  
I knew that he didn't.  
  
" I'll call you soon for the airline time ne?" Tomoyo said quickly  
  
"Matte-" and she hung up..  
  
I hung up also and kept on thinking.he didn't miss me..  
  
AuThor's Note: Thank you for the reviews it was really sweet ^_^ if you keep on reviewing then I will write more! 


	3. The Dark Side of Me

"The Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Dark Side of Me  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
Thank you for the reviews it a lot to me. ^_^ Thank you Jared, that review meant a lot to me. Thank you, Totoro, you inspired me to write a better story I do love Sakura and Syaoran of course but I want to tell everyone that Meiling is not that person that you think she is. Thanks again  
  
I found out that night...  
  
"I'll mail you the airplane ticket ne? Meiling-chan" Tomoyo said cheerfully  
  
"I can't wait you coming back to Japan!" Tomoyo said even more cheerfully  
  
My Dark side...  
  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO!!" I said quickly  
  
Tomoyo gasped in shock.  
  
"You didn't answer if Syaoran missed me" I started crying  
  
"And nobody cares about me except you, Daijouji-san" I tried to wipe my tears  
  
"Meiling-chan.."  
  
"It sounds ridiculous ne?.." I said quietly and shakily but she can hear..  
  
..I'm still jealous of Syaoran-kun ne?...it sounds ridiculous, but true..I wished that I can kill Kinomoto-san..  
  
  
  
I still remembered that time..  
  
Syaoran was about to kiss me for the sleeping beauty...  
  
I felt darkness around me.I finally came back to my senses  
  
"Ahhh. " I couldn't believe what I said to Tomoyo, I yelled at her.. "Gomen ne, Daijouji-san" I said quietly  
  
" I really mean what I said"  
  
" It's alright, I was waiting for what you just said" Tomoyo said warmly  
  
"So you would still visit Japan?" Tomoyo curiously asked  
  
"Hai!!" I said happily but thinking..  
  
"Ok. I mail it in by tomorrow and it should come next week" Tomoyo said  
  
"I can't wait!" Tomoyo said happily  
  
"Yeah. me too." I said quietly.  
  
We hung up and I kept on thinking.. I couldn't believe it, I did have a dark side, and a very dark side as black it can be.hiding in my heart  
  
I lied on my bed and couldn't believe it; I have a dark side that just came out of nowhere. I wondered. would it come out again?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's short, I just wanted it to come with the title of the chapter but I'll write another chapter very soon. So please review. The more reviews there is the more chapters I'll put 


	4. No More Words

"The Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 4 ~ No More Words  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews, they inspired me to write more!! ^_^  
  
Holding the airplane tickets that was just sent to Tomoyo, said that I had to leave by this weekend... This was too early to me. I didn't want to see them so soon. I wondered if Tomoyo told Kinomoto and Syaoran that I was coming. I unfolded the letter that was attached with the airplane ticket.  
  
Dear Meiling-chan,  
  
Konnichiwa Meiling-chan!! Wow it's been a long time since I saw you. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I paid some parts of the ticket. We can't wait to see you since the summer! Your birthday is coming soon and we all pitched something for you so I really hope you will come Well I got to go! Kero- chan is stealing my pudding. Ja ne!  
  
-Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Hey bratty girl!!  
  
-Kero  
  
I started to giggle a bit when Kero was stealing Sakura's pudding. I thought... I haven't laughed for a long time. I couldn't believe it. I've never thought of that.. I read the letter again. What?! It's going to be my birthday soon? Today is March 22 and my birthday is the 25th, after all that depressing moments about Kinomoto and Syaoran, I've never thought about myself that much anymore. I read on and on the letter. Trying to look for a letter from Syaoran, even if it's a small note. But there wasn't, I guess he doesn't care about me anymore. As if I don't exist.  
  
I held the airplane ticket tightly and tears grew out of my eyes.Why am I crying, this is so embarrassing. My thoughts are different now.. I used to be confident, but now I'm a loser. I used to be confident on everything and thought that I can do anything. Now I know how it feels to be left out.. Alone...and useless I've always wished to be a Cardcaptor, have magic and be able to help Syaoran. Does Syaoran really like Kinomoto-san? Or because of her magical powers that attracted him just like Yue? Just because he loves Kinomoto-san because she has magical powers? Does it matter?  
  
I lay on my bed and kept on thinking about it. my lips are sealed. The only thing that will take me to Japan is this ticket. To see my friends there, what friends? Daijouji-san is my only friend. Even though Kinomoto- san takes me as a friend, I don't. Do I take Syaoran as a cousin, just a cousin, or should take him as my true love. I cannot make up my mind, I still love him. But he's taken away. And I thought as him as my cousin. BAKA mitai da yo ne?  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks again for visiting! Please visit again and please review. There can be flames. By the way, the last part of the story, baka mitai da you ne? means I look like a fool don't I? It was from a song called "Pure Snow" by Yuko Sasaki I do not own that either. 


	5. Kitto Kitto

"The Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Kitto..Kitto...  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa -probably, probably-  
  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku -we learn as we live-  
  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa -and then we-  
  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku -forget as we live-  
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa - things with a beginning-  
  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto -will end someday-  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara -if you can go to the next-  
  
Sono subete ni -putting everything-  
  
  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no -if this world, the winners and losers-  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara -if it will split into two-  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii -I want to be the loser-  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da - I want to be the loser always-  
  
::Based on the song "No More Words" in Inuyasha the Movie "Love that Transcends Time"::  
  
"I've made the decision"  
  
I jumped out of the bed and started packing up. I've decided to go to Hong Kong, but not for Li, nor Sakura,for my true friend, Tomoyo, and myself. I took the nicest clothes I can get and put them in a large suitcase. Tomoyo said that I'll be staying there for about a week so I took as many clothes I can get to have fun in Japan. I told Wei that I'll be going to the airline. I haven't seen them for a long time, I guess for about 3 years. Right now, I'm 15 years old, the days in elementary school, was like yesterday. I checked the car mirror, seeing if my eyes still looked tired -after the crying- after applying some cream. I hope that they can't tell that I was crying. I still hold that grudge of Syaoran, and that girl..I just hope that that grudge is not being hold by them. I waved to Wei at the airline and went into the airplane. I looked at the clock that said 9:00 pm; I think that I'll get there in about 12 noon or later when I get there. I lie on the first class chair and close my eyes and slept.  
  
"Hello?" no sound  
  
"is somebody out there?"  
  
there was only fog and this one person, I cannot see though..  
  
::I'm sorry Meiling I've got to go:: that voice was so familiar  
  
"no wait"  
  
where am I going? I'm running to this person, I'm still running, but he seems so far away  
  
from me  
  
::turned around::  
  
" -catching breath- wait.."  
  
::I can't, goodbye, Meiling::  
  
"WAIT!!. don't leave me here.." -tears rolling down-  
  
Wait... Wait.. -I keep on saying-  
  
"Are you ok?" a voice said, but not the same as the one before  
  
I slowly opened my eyes which had tears coming down  
  
"Good, you're okay" that guy smiled  
  
He was a man that had dark blue eyes with dark brown and light brown highlights. He had a  
  
little messy hair (like half spiked and not at the same time, -like Akira's hair in I My Me!  
  
Strawberry Eggs-)  
  
"What happened?" I had no idea what happened outside of me  
  
Looked at his side.  
  
"While you were sleeping, you were screaming, kicking and crying at the same time."  
  
"Oh. I see." I frowned  
  
"Oh, my name is Akira" he smiled  
  
" My name is Meiling" I smiled back  
  
"What's wrong, you seemed so sad" he wiped my tear with his soft hand  
  
And I blushed.  
  
"umm... I used to like this person and was his fiancée. but-" I began saying  
  
"but he loved someone else huh?" he said before I said another word  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"I went through the same thing too" he said quietly  
  
Akira's POV:  
  
I still remembered that day, Kuzuha, I used to like her. Despite her clumsiness, she had a pure heart made of pure gold. I thought that I would have a chance of having her as my girlfriend, but, after the cross-dresser, Hibiki-sensei, she loved him -or her- the vice president found out and told the whole school, including Kuzuha's love. It embarrassed her and broke her heart. She still didn't care, even if it was a guy or a lady, a regular love or being lesbians, she didn't care. As long as the qualities of that person was still there. She told me that she loved him after I confessed my love to her. I decided to go to Hong Kong to clear my mind a bit.  
  
"Painful isn't it" Akira said to her  
  
"yes." I said quietly -I thought I should've committed suicide-  
  
"so why are you going to Japan? You don't really seem that you are Japanese."  
  
I started laughing " My hometown is Hong Kong, but I'm visiting Japan because I want to  
  
see some friends. They want to celebrate my birthday with me"  
  
"really? Happy Birthday!" Akira was surprised  
  
"Thank You" I smiled  
  
We started talking to each other until the airplane came.. I think that Akira is a very nice  
  
person..  
  
A/N: I little bit of a crossover... sorry if it sounds really bad but please review!! I made the  
  
story longer, I a lot of people wanted the stories to be longer 


	6. Forget because of the Starless Nights

"That Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Forget because of the Starless Nights  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
A/N: Hello again thank you soo much of the reviews ^ ^ There is a little crossover of Cardcaptor Sakura and I My Me! Strawberry Eggs... of course, Akira, Meiling and co. Oh just to tell you... you get to vote for your couples! ^. ^ Either MeiLi (MeilingxSyaoran) or AkiraxMeiling. It's up to you to vote and see the next few chapters to see the end of who will be with Meiling. So please review as soon as possible!! And hopefully your couple will get picked.. 


	7. Dreams to Reality Part I

"That Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Dreams to Reality Part I  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
A/N: Thanks for voting! Now I have the results, and it  
  
is........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
..........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
.........................................................  
  
................MeiLi!!!! Sorry that people that wanted MeilingxAkira the votes were  
  
5/1 so please review and here the story goes! ^_^  
  
Sasayaku kodachi kara tobidatsu tori no you ni -Like a bird taking flight from the still whispering trees-  
  
Mugen no ashita e to habataite hoshii - I want to fly toward an infinite tomorrow-  
  
Yasumete 'ta tsubasa wo hirogeru sono hi made -My rested wings will unfold until that day-  
  
Kanashimi wa itsu demo watashi ni azukete ite -Sorrow has always been left with me-  
  
Aoku haritsumeta tsuki no kioku wo -Today I'll hold the memory-  
  
:: "Aoi Kioku; Blue Memories" in Card Captor Sakura :: I do not own this!!  
  
Akira's POV:  
  
Li Meiling is a really nice person.. I would never think that her fiancée would love someone else. She looks beautiful; she's been through of what I've been through. The pain..the feeling of loneliness. the coldness.. Just like me. I want to have someone that will understand me and will be there for me... and now... I think I've found that person.  
  
"Ahh... We're finally off the plane!" I said happily to get off  
  
"do you want to buy something? You know, souvenirs?" [Akira]  
  
"no thank you Fukae-kun, I'm waiting for one of my family's butlers to pick me up." I smiled  
  
"Umm.. ok" Akira quietly "Wait you have a butler?!" he yelled  
  
He yelled so loud that a few group of people were staring at him  
  
::sweatdrop::  
  
I closed his mouth and went to another place to talk  
  
"Gomen. Gomen. but it's just that you're so rich then"  
  
"Umm.. yes.." ::sulk::  
  
"Umm.. ano.." Akira turned all red  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I.I.I.." his head was down.::is he going to say that he loves me?::  
  
"Meiling..." a voice said, so familiar  
  
it was Syaoran, the one I love, I didn't let anyone have him, but he loves Kinomoto-san...  
  
and I like her too... there's nothing I can do..I love Syaoran too... Kinomoto and Tomoyo  
  
are also here waiting for me  
  
I ran quickly and Akira followed  
  
"Meiling-chan!!" Sakura said happily  
  
"I haven't seen you for a long time" I said, trying to be happy "Wait isn't my butler  
  
supposed to pick me up?" I said  
  
"Happy Birthday!!" they all said  
  
"We decided to pick you up.. We haven't seen you for a long time, Meiling- chan" Tomoyo  
  
said  
  
"Oh, this is Fukae Akira" I said almost forgetting  
  
"Nice to meet you" Sakura and Tomoyo said  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Akira bowed  
  
"What a nice man" They said  
  
"Hey Meiling, is that your boyfriend?" Sakura and Tomoyo said smiling evilly  
  
Syaoran and Akira both heard. and Akira began blushing.  
  
"We've planned a lot of things for your birthday!" Sakura and Tomoyo said happily  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, Fukae-kun, do you want to come?" I said  
  
"Sure, I don't have any plans and I really want to celebrate your birthday." ::he was  
  
smiling, I took a look at Syaoran and he seems that he didn't care::  
  
"Alright let's go!" Sakura said  
  
Yes, they have planned a lot of things for me, we went to an amusement park and to the mall shopping many things. Kinomoto-san was pulling me everywhere and Akira, Tomoyo  
  
and Syaoran followed.  
  
Kinomoto-san has no idea that I still love Syaoran... she doesn't realize that I she stole him  
  
away from me. She's so innocent and I can't do anything about it..  
  
"Oh Meiling-chan, when are you going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura said  
  
"Ashita [tomorrow], I need to celebrate with my other families and I still have school" I said  
  
sounding sad  
  
"Ehh???!! Then we can't see each other then" Sakura said sadly  
  
::Sakura misses me that much?::  
  
She took my hand  
  
"Ne? Meiling-chan do you think that we are really good friends?" Sakura said  
  
"Of course!" I said trying not to make Sakura sad.  
  
"Since I call you Meiling-chan, can you call me Sakura-chan?"  
  
I was in shock, she would let me call her by her first name? She really liked me?  
  
"Hai! Sakura-chan" I said happily  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"Did you hear that Li-kun" Tomoyo said  
  
"yes, she's leaving tomorrow" Syaoran said quietly  
  
"Aren't you going to tell her?" Tomoyo said  
  
"I will.. but I have to talk to Sakura about it though and."  
  
"And?.."  
  
"Fukae is probably with her, or in love with her"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Daijouji-san"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Arigato, you've been helping me a lot when I love Sakura and now her"  
  
"Of course, Li-kun" Tomoyo smiled serenely  
  
  
  
A/N: hahah I'm giving you a cliffhanger ^_^ I'll post up more chapters if you want to but I  
  
won't know if you don't review me ^_~ next chapter is coming soon! 


	8. Dreams to Reality Part II

"That Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Dreams to Reality Part II  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading this far ^__^ and reviewing. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story, let's go to the chapter. Ooh and just to let you know in case you get confused, there will be a |~*~| When there's a part of a story when it's not Meiling's narration.  
  
Doko ka de kikoeru setsunai news -Where did I hear such painful news-  
  
Afureru samishisa owari wa nai no -My loneliness overflows, but it's not the end-  
  
Mienai chikara ni shibarareteru to -An invisible power binds me-  
Kokoro tozashita kago no tori ni naru -To a birdcage where my heart is locked up-  
  
++[[["Fly your Sky" a Misaki Suzahara Song from Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer]]]++ I also do not own this!!!!!  
  
|~*~|  
  
"Ja ne! Minna!" Sakura said excited with Tomoyo excited  
  
"ahh.. see you" Syaoran and Akira said  
  
"Ja ne Meiling-chan.. we'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sakura held Meiling's hand.  
  
"hai, Ja ne, Sakura-chan" Meiling said looking at Tomoyo  
  
Meiling walked up to Tomoyo "Are we going to leave now? Daijouji-san?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Meiling-chan, My mother has a meeting at our house and my mother will think it will be a bit of a problem. Gomen ne, Meiling-chan, you'll have to stay with Li-kun."  
  
Meiling widened her eyes "NANI?!!"  
  
Syaoran and Akira looked puzzled and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Ja, Meiling-chan" Tomoyo said, bowed, and went to her ride  
  
Meiling slumped and walked over to Syaoran and Akira.  
  
"What was that about?" Syaoran said questioned  
  
"I have to go stay at your house." Meiling said  
  
"Alright. DEHH??" Syaoran said  
  
"Ahh. Li-chan, can I talk to you?" Akira said [note: Since Akira doesn't called Meiling by her first name, he calls her by 'Li']  
  
"oh, ok, Syaoran can you wait for a while?" Meiling looked up smiled  
  
"ahh.." Syaoran said  
  
Akira took Meiling's hand and walked her to the park where the penguin slide and park was.  
  
"What did you need Akira-kun?" Meiling questioned. Akira grew a bit nervous and started to blush. "Although this is a bit early, Li-chan" Akira started. "But...."  
  
" Watashi... Aishiteru" Akira finally said. Meiling widened her eyes, she somehow knew that Akira was going to have a crush on her. but now?  
  
|~*~| I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to hurt Akira's feeling, because like he said, he knew how it felt.... to be down and rejected.... I still love Syaoran....  
  
"Akira-kun----" I started out "And I wanted to know, if tomorrow, since it will be your last day, I go out with you?" Akira quickly said, flustered. I don't know what to say, I can't dump him.... but I have no choice but...  
  
"Hai, Akira-kun" I said smiling ^_^.  
  
"Honto?!" Akira said happily  
  
"Hai!" ^_^  
  
"How about tomorrow at 12:00?" Akira said as red as a tomato. He looked so happy  
  
"Alright" I said "See you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, Ja Meiling-chan" Akira waved  
  
I turned around and started walking. Besides I didn't have any plans, but I just want to make Akira happy, and Syaoran will probably be with Sakura tomorrow. I clenched my fist and walked and saw Syaoran, I can't help but smile, just seeing his face. Although we are in high school and all of us are matured in our appearance, Syaoran hardly changed a bit, his cute face is still there. Those brown eyes and hair.  
At that night, I slept over at Syaoran house, Syaoran and I didn't talk to each other since we took one step in the house..  
  
"Meiling" He said to break the silence in the house.  
  
I just walked away and turned around seeing his face. His face looked just like that childish face from 4th grade when I used to be his fiancée. I know I used to be really immature at that time, but I love him so much. His brown hair and his brown eyes-------  
  
~"I love someone, and I want to let you know." ~  
  
That voice.... Syaoran.... Telling me that he loved someone, I didn't want to believe him..... But it was a promise. I shook my head trying not to remember.  
  
"I need to put my presents away first..."  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
"I don't need it"  
  
"Meiling"  
  
I went up the stairs and the rattling sound of the bags of clothes and accessories didn't bother me. I couldn't stop thinking about that voice, that sentence...I dropped the bags and I looked around this old room where I used to sleep. It hasn't changed a bit in these years. I lay on my bed and bared tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? I'm not supposed to cry, today's my birthday. I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't bear to see Syaoran again. I want to see the sweet smile that he gives to Sakura... I want him to embrace me.. I want him back, but I can't.....I just can't....  
  
|~*~|  
  
Meiling fell asleep peacefully after crying made her eyes fell drowsy.  
  
Syaoran came into the room to see if he can talk her but sees her asleep. He took a blanket and covered her from keeping her to catch a cold.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Meiling" he bent forward and was about to kiss lightly not to wake her up---  
  
"Syaoran" Meiling murmured and Syaoran stopped, he smiled and went outside and closed the door. Syaoran walked through the hallway thinking of what to say.. he doesn't know what to do..what to say.. he dialed a number and waited for a response..  
  
"Hello?" A voice said  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said nervously said  
  
"Konbawa, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said excited  
  
"umm. Sakura, we need to talk." He said  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Author's Note: Hehe another cliffhanger for you ^____^ Thank you to the people who participated of voting for Meiling's couple. Here are some thank you's that reviewed me. Please review ^_________^  
  
|:.Thank You.:|  
  
Chibi-Mariah = Thank you for reviewing and I will continue very soon with the next chapter  
  
Relena55 = lol I should make Akira and Sakura together ^.^ but that won't make the story come out well, since it's a Meiling fic. Maybe I'll do a sequel based on Akira and Sakura's POV ne? ^___^  
  
Yinyangqueen = yep, I'm doing it as MeiLi!! Yeah!! MeiLi all the way!!  
  
Sakura kura = Thanks for reviewing and participating of voting ^___^  
  
Liangsui ~ Lady of Bright Water = I'm very happy that you enjoyed the story a lot. ^__^  
  
Star = thanks for the encouragement!! ^__^ cute conversation lol  
And the many people who reviewed [sorry if I forgot you, please email me if you want to be part of it ^_^] If you are confused through out the story, please email me!! 


	9. Gomen Ne

"That Empty Bird Cage that Shows My Heart"  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Gomen Ne..  
  
By: White Reflections  
  
A/N: I am amazed that some people don't even give up on me to write this story. After a year of not updating, I found a post by yingyangqueen saying that she wanted me to continue my fanfiction and she still visits till now. Thank you yinyangqueen for keeping in faith with me. Thank you for reading this far ^__^ and reviewing. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this  
  
Story, let's go to the chapter. Ooh and just to let you know in case you get confused, there will be a  
  
|~*~| When there's a part of a story when it's not Meiling's narration.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Hello?" A voice said  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said nervously said  
  
"Konbawa, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said excited  
  
"Umm Sakura, we need to talk." He said  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura questioned.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow.. I'm so sorry." Syaoran finally said and hung up.  
  
Sakura heard the last thing that was in the conversation. She didn't hang up but drop it and cried, she couldn't stop crying and couldn't move. She couldn't do anything she didn't say why or how or who? She can't let Syaoran go.. she couldn't help but cry. Touya came opened the door with Yukito after studying for the finals the next day and saw Sakura on the floor squirming around and didn't have a clue what she was doing.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong, get a hold of yourself" Touya said holding Sakura up.. but she didn't want to, she wanting to stay on the floor. She started to hit Touya and said, "Let go of me! Stop it! Let me stay here" Her voice was so rashy that she choked while talking.  
  
"Baka Gaki" Touya said quietly  
  
|~*~|  
  
The boy with the brown messy hair with the blue ocean like eyes waited nearby a clock tower waiting for his special person. He wore a casual look, a white shirt with a shirt over it with a nice pattern. Denim a bit baggy pants with the carpenter style can attract any girl with his looks. He also bought pink carnations as a gift for coming with him to the date. He was a bit anxious for the date that he had with Meiling that his palms began to sweat. He thought about what to say and how she would respond. He thought he was ready for it, but he was so anxious that he thought that he would slip and fall. Akira tried to put his mind off of it and thought of positive things.  
  
Meiling started to walk up the stairs where Akira would meet her in the clock tower. She wore her red ribbons with her buns in her raven black hair. A nice pink blouse went well with her red spaghetti-strapped shirt and a white skirt. She loved the color red and wanted it to stand out with her crimson eyes. She met Akira and red spots appeared on Akira's cheeks. He was blushing. Meiling noticed and made her smile.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm late, Akira" Meiling said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh no! it's okay! You're right on time" He looked down on the floor since he didn't have the courage to look up to her.  
  
Meiling looked at what he was holding. Carnations. She smiled widely and grabbed it from Akira without him noticing.  
  
"Ah! Hey!"  
  
"Haha! Did you get this for me?!" Meiling smiled.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. I thought you might like it." Akira smiled handsomely to Meiling.  
  
"Of course I'll like it! Since it's from you" She giggled on the way.  
  
Meiling closed her eyes and smelled the essence of carnations. They smelled so sweetly that she wanted to smile for the whole day.  
  
She wished Syaoran would send a bouquet for her.  
  
Meiling shook her head. She didn't want to think of Syaoran today, she just wanted to have a great time with Akira. Since. this is a date.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry, do you want to go somewhere to eat? My treat!" Akira said taking his wallet out.  
  
"Sure! I'm starving!" Meiling was excited.  
  
Akira and Meiling went to a café with English pastries and tea. It was a small place that looked just like an English cottage. It was beige colored with petite table for only two. They ate some pasta that went well with the scones and biscuits. The china was delicately brushed color to perfection and the texture of the food was incredible. Akira and Meiling were talking about the things that they loved to do in Japan like going to theme parks and sitting in picnics when the blossoms fall. They had a lot of things in common too, they talked about sports and games that they loved to participate in and clubs that they were in. Meiling ranted all the way and enjoyed herself.  
  
They then went to a theme park together in Japan and both loved to go on roller coasters. They also went to the stands to compete on getting a stuffed animal. Akira tried his best and won a largely stuffed, cream- colored dog for Meiling. She was so happy that she even hugged Akira. Akira began to blush.  
  
The sun began to set and the couple took a walk in the park. They bought some ice cream and sat on the swings while licking their favorite flavors.  
  
"I had a great time Akira-kun" Meiling began to smile.  
  
"That's good! To tell you the truth, I've never had a great time as this." Akira took another lick on his ice cream.  
  
"Me either!" Meiling laughed, Akira followed and they both laughed.  
  
Meiling went really close to Akira and responded.  
  
"We should do this next time, and this time, I bet I can do better than you on the stands!" Meiling winked with determination.  
  
Out of nowhere, Akira closed his eyes and his lips were lapped on hers. He didn't want to wait anymore and Akira and Meiling had their first kiss.  
  
[You can feel my pain can you Meiling?] Akira thought.  
  
Meiling felt guilty, she wanted to save her first kiss to Syaoran. But Syaoran already had Sakura and he probably already kissed her by then. She didn't want to think of him anymore and closed her eyes.  
  
|~*~|  
  
It was already getting later than Syaoran was expecting Meiling to get home. He lost his patience and took his jacket to look for Meiling and Akira.  
  
"I don't want Akira to be touching Meiling, I wonder what's taking them so long." He ran to wherever he can find Meiling and Akira. He thought about the park since many couples meet there. He ran through the bushes and found the black haired girl. He got out of the bushes to get Meiling.  
  
"There you guys ar---." Syaoran ran out of hair.  
  
He saw Meiling and Akira kissed and wouldn't believe his eyes. All this trouble.All the pain he caused. and seeing his love with another person wished him to be in a thousand pieces. Meiling broke the kiss and saw Syaoran watching Akira and her. She didn't know what to do. it's too late for lies or accidents. Syaoran saw the whole thing with his only eyes.  
  
"It's not wait you think Syaoran!" Meiling stood up on the swing . "Let me explain!"  
  
Syaoran didn't want to believe in anything and just ran away.  
  
Meiling stood with the wind blowing in her black eyes and face.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Author's Note: Hehe another cliffhanger for you ^____^ Thank you to the people who participated of voting for Meiling's couple. Please review ^_________^ Don't worry, I'm going to finish up the story soon. 


End file.
